One and Only
by albe-chan
Summary: InuYasha relives his first time with Kagome, but doesn't know the truth about their relationship... Rated for SMUt and SEX. MATURE. I.K and implied K.M.S. Enjoy.


**One and Only**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inu-Yasha, or any other characters in this story unless otherwise stated. Any correlations or similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held legally responsible for them. This plot is my own and I retain ownership of the storyline unless stated different. Rated for coarse language and mature themes including but not limited to: sexual content, and/or violence and/or death. Thank you!

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm back writing my favourite kind of fan-fictions, and so I hope you all enjoy it and please review…thanks!

P.s.- oh my god, has anyone heard the song one and only by timbaland and fall out boy? I swear, I just heard it and it creeped me out 'cause I was working on this…TOTAL coincidence…

Inu-Yasha tapped his fingers impatiently on the dashboard of his car. Damn, why did Kagome always have to be late? Hell, he loved her, but goddammit, why was his girlfriend of nine months perpetually late? He leaned on the horn once more, glancing at the clock. They were already late for dinner. Great.

He sighed and shifted in his seat uneasily. What could be taking her so long? Patience had never been one of his strong suits. He leaned his head back on the headrest. He was tired as hell.

At this thought, a smile spread onto his handsome features. He had spent the previous night, and a fair portion of the wee hours of morning as well, making love to Kagome for the very first time. It had been amazing…

Kagome panted as Inu-Yasha leisurely kissed his way down her body, making her face smart and her heart pound deliciously in her. His lips grazed sideways over her nipple and she gasped. He grinned, and sucked the hardened peak into the warm wetness of his mouth.

Her back arched and she pressed her naked body into his, feeling the engorged flesh of his sex and becoming aroused by it. She moaned loudly as Inu-Yasha inched his way lower. He came to her belly button and swirled his tongue into it, enjoying the way her breathing hitched and even more so, the way she urged him lower with her hands on his head.

When his head rested between the creamy whiteness of her splayed thighs, he extended his tongue, pushing it into the exceedingly warmth of her opening. He tasted her and her hips bucked forward into his waiting mouth, causing him to grin. Her fingers clenched spasmodically in his hair.

He slipped a finger into her and suckled on her lips, causing her to squirm slightly. "Don't tease me," she murmured. His grin widened and he pulled his finger out, replacing it with his mouth, his tongue curling hungrily around her clit.

His tongue slid in and out of her until, with a lusty moan and a painful tug on his hair, she came. Inu-Yasha greedily lapped up the overflow of juices, delighting in the way she tasted.

When he crawled back up to kiss her face, she smiled at him and grasped his manhood firmly by the base. He groaned. Her hands were cool and soft on the hot flesh and he could feel the wetness of her pussy against him. They had never gone this far before.

"Kagome" he said quietly, looking at her. The head of his penis entered her and she made no move to stop him. "Kagome…" he repeated.

"Please" she said, and that was all Inu-Yasha needed. In one swift movement, he was inside her to the hilt. She was slick from their foreplay, and incredibly tight. He could only grunt as her walls slowly accommodated him.

Kagome, who had closed her eyes upon entry, opened them again and pushed up against him. "Inu-Yasha?" she said softly, her breath tickling his ear.

"Yeah?" he said, looking down at her. His weight was supported off of her body by his strong arms. God, she was beautiful.

"I want you to fuck me." Inu-Yasha merely stared for a minute before laughter bubbled up inside him. As he choked back a giggle, Kagome pouted. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing" Inu-Yasha replied. He grinned mischievously. "So…" he pulled out of her slightly. "What is it you wanted me to do again?"

She giggled. "Fuck me" she replied. He pulled all the way out and slammed back into her forcefully. She moaned and her hips rose up off the mattress to meet his. "Again" she muttered.

As he slowly pumped in and out, she clutched at the sheets, at him, and moaned a great deal. He, in turn, lowered his head and suckled on her nipples, nipping and licking them with fervor.

The earth moved, the stars shone brighter, and for a single instant, the two of them were the most alive they had ever been. Then, as the electric and utterly tantric moment faded, they lay back on the sheets together, Inu-Yasha withdrawing himself from her.

She curled up to him and her placed his arms around her protectively. "I love you" he said quietly. Silence billowed between them, and when he looked down, he saw that Kagome had fallen asleep. Smiling, he dropped a kiss onto her head and let sleep overcome him as well…

Inu-Yasha's eyes opened with a snap, the memory having dissipated. He looked around, but still no Kagome. What the hell was she doing in there?

Kagome giggled as she pulled up her skirt. Her best friend Sango smiled at her from her bed, still lying, Kagome knew, naked under the sheets. Her eyes were half-closed and she had a look of contentment on her face that Kagome was familiar with. "What?" she asked as her friend continued to stare.

"Did you and Inu-Yasha…?" Sango asked, sitting up slightly.

Kagome looked away. She had known it would only be a matter of time before the question was asked. "Yeah" she replied shortly. "Last night."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Well how was it?" Sango asked. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"It was okay…" Kagome sighed and stood up fully after putting on her shoes. "How do I look?"

Beside Sango, the previously sleeping figure of Miroku sat up. "Hot." Sango glared at her boyfriend.

"You're not supposed to say those things around me, idiot."

Kagome laughed at them and heard the third honk of Inu-Yasha's car horn. "I better go."

She moved back over to the bed, leaned down and pressed her lips firmly to Sango's, who responded by pushing her tongue into Kagome's mouth. Kagome pulled away, then leaned down and kissed Miroku, who groped her in return. "Thanks for…well, y'know." Kagome smiled as she made it to the door and waved as she left.

A minute and a half later, she was jogging to Inu-Yasha's car, smiling in a flustered sort of way. "Hey babe" she said, sliding into the passenger side and leaning over to kiss him.

"What the hell took so long?" Inu-Yasha grumbled as he put the car in gear and pulled out of the driveway.

"Sango had to re-do my hair, sorry" she replied lightly.

Inu-Yasha looked over at his girlfriend and smiled. How could he be angry with her? He reached out and put a hand over hers, which rested on her thigh. "It's fine," he said softly and she smiled.

As they drove off into the slowly setting sun, Inu-Yasha couldn't help but smile. For, as they say, ignorance is bliss, and he was completely ignorant of the fact Kagome, his one and only, was never his alone to begin with.

Fin.

**Author's Note:** Okay, so maybe that was mean, but…what can I say? The idea just sort of came to me…I hope you all enjoyed! Thanks! And don't forget to review!!


End file.
